Avatar: The Last Airbender 'TIGA'S LIGHT'
by Proto-Drive
Summary: Taking place starting at Book Two, the Gaang unexpectedly revive a being from a long forgotten yet powerful race of energybenders, the Ultras. Could their new friend aid them in restoring balance to the world? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The Giant Statue

**(I do not own Tsuburaya Productions or Nickolodeon. This is just an imaginative way of forming a fanfic story.)  
><strong>

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**TIGA'S LIGHT**

**_Chapter 1: The Stone Giant_  
><strong>

**Note: This fanfic starts at the beginning of episode 21 (The Avatar State).**

_"Water...Earth...Fire...Air. The four main elements of the bending arts. Each art represented a part of life itself. That was now, but long ago, people didn't bend the four elements, but the energy within themselves. How does this relate to me, you ask? Me and my kind, the Ultras, were born in the depths of space from a storm caused by the collapse of the endless void. The negative matter was absorbed and an infant of the Ultra was created. The first one ever created flowed towards a nearby planet and was found by a particularly small species known as the humans. They were surprised in awe by it's mildly large size and gave it the name Nexus, the connection between two links. The links meant from the outside world to the human world. Nexus would later be raised as a human. When Nexus turned to his prime, he was beyond larger than almost anything in the world. The only exception was the Lion turtles, who taught the humans how to energybend. The human mind's curiosity grew and they attempted to teach Nexus energybending. Nexus, however, wasn't able to bend...yet. But, with the permission of the benders, he absorbed the energy and later gained the ability to do. In addition, he could bend the ability with ease and could use it as a more offensive weapons, with the humans realizing that Nexus is a being completely made up of energy. After that, Nexus would continue to practice until he fully mastered it. Little did he know that the storm suddenly grew larger and more Ultras were born. After several Ultras landed on the planet, Nexus would decide to raise the younglings. As more Ultras were born, Nexus would soon be recognized as their leader. Things took a change when people discovered the four elements of now. The Ultras took great interest in them and were allowed to take in the elements into themselves, giving them new abilities and power. While many Ultras prefer one or two bending abilities, I ultimately chose to accept all four. When Nexus felt that the Ultras are starting to "crowd" the humans, he created a floating island which would serve as their new home. Everything was peaceful until the void storm turned for the worst. It created mutated and monstrous versions of our kind, which we would later discriminate and call them as the "Seijins." Not only were they deformed to a horrid extent, the had deranged and crazed personalities, which made them dangerous to humans and Ultras alike. We began to reject them and sent them back to space. The void storm eventually exploded and the last result creation was a creature that would later be known as "Gatanozoa". Seeing the Seijins rejected, Gatanozoa massed up an army to attack the Ultras. We took notice of it when we saw Gatanozoa floating in the upper atmosphere. Knowing that only the Ultras can effectively combat the threat, Nexus went to the humans and ordered them not to interfere. He then went to the evil creature and both agreed on terms that the humans will not be participating in the war and both sides will not harm them. Gatanozoa was mildy passive during the first half of the fight, sending all the Seijins to attack the Ultras. We were outnumbered severely, with only about five-hundred of us with over thousands of them, but still fought back without surrendering. The battle was costly, while all the Seijins were either driven away or killed, three-fourths of my kind were decimated. We then realized that the reason why Gatanozoa sent out the Seijins to attack was to weaken us so it can go in to finish things off. Gatanozoa took its time approaching the Ultras, knowing their defeat was sooner or later imminent and victory was near. Nexus then ordered some of us to flee to the humans and I was among the chosen to leave. It turned out that Nexus somehow knew they ultimately weren't going to win the war so he secretly made a plan with the humans to preserve Ultras. As I was sent to a location and was forced to turn into stone. What happened to Nexus and the others, I don't know, but I fear they have been defeated and killed...Many years later, I am awaken and greeted by a boy named Aang. I never knew I would go on a journey with him and his friends. This is my adventure. This is my story."_  
><span>-Tiga<span>

* * *

><p>Appa began to slowly grow tired after flying a bit endlessly.<p>

"Hey guys," Aang called. "I think we should give Appa a break. He's getting kind of worn out."

"Aang, we shouldn't stop," Sokka replied. "We still have to get to Omashu so you can learn earthbending from Bumi."

"Yeah, but Appa really needs a break," Aang replied. "Besides...uh, I think we are kinda lost."

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled, shocked. Even Katara looked up and she said, "But Pakku said to fly east. How hard is that?"

"Pakku also said something about General Fong escorting us," Aang replied calmly. "I don't see anyone around here."

"Well, let's keep looking a little more," Katara suggested. "If we don't find General Fong, at least we could maybe find a place to take a small break."

Aang told Appa to fly lower and the flying bison did so. The group took the chance to look for a good location to stop and recover, but all they saw were mountains and trees. As they kept looking, something up ahead caught Aang's eye. "Hey looks it's a temple on top of that hill. Maybe we could hold there?"

"Seems like our best bet," Sokka said. "But, isn't it a wee-bit suspicious for a temple to lay out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Sokka has a point," Katara agreed. "What happens if the Fire Nation is occupying it?"

"It's the Earth Kingdom, guys," Aang replied. "Even if it was occupied, the Earthbenders would've probably cleared it by now, since it's their territory. Okay Appa, yip yip!"

Appa landed near the temple entrance and as Sokka and Katara jumped off and roamed around to explore, Aang wondered how someone could get here. He found a road and trailed it with his eyes. It lead to a huge gap where the road ended. On the other side was another road which lead into a cave.

'Whoever was here,' Aang thought. 'Probably didn't want anyone to find this place.'

Sighing, he caught up with the two.

"Hey guy-," Aang said when he noticed their surprise expression. "What are you looking a-?"

When he followed the gaze, he was beyond surprise at what stood ahead of him. There stood a big...no, huge giant statue of a humanoid being. It had a weird-looking head, oval-dome eyes and a awkward mouth. There was also a circular diamond-like object on its chest.

"Woah," Aang said looking up, staring in awe.

"Yep," Sokka said, still gazing at the giant statue. "That was how we were like."

"I wonder how someone could even carve something on this scale and in almost-perfect detail," Katara commented. "What exactly is it based on?"

"Let's go into the temple here," Aang suggested, finally taking his eyes off the stone giant. "It could give us some answers."

The trio entered the shrine before them and all there was in it was several columns and a straight path leading to a half-destroyed pillar. As they got closer, they saw what appears to be blue crystals clustered together on top of it.

"That's shiny," Sokka commented, his eyes narrowing. He raised a finger and ws about to reach out for it when Katara stopped him. "Wait, don't touch it!"

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, maybe it could be dangerous?" Katara said. "It could set a trap?"

"Oh relax, this place is nearly empty," Sokka replied and waved his hands in mild frustration. "What can possibl-"

*KRREEEEEESSS*

Unfortunately, Sokka's arm hit the crystal object, causing it to fall off the pillar and shatter, with one half bursting into pieces. As Sokka was being scolded by his sister, Aang looked around in case there was anything else. He then found some writing with carved images on one column, which happened to be bigger than the others. It displayed the crystal on the pillar which was the same they saw. Next it was a beam erupting from it and into a mirror. The mirror reflected the beam to another mirror and so forth until it reached outside of the base and into the chest of the statue outside. Aang looked behind him. There was the pillar, but in addition a mirror at the side. On the ceiling was another mirror which lead to another, and another, and outside. He could see the statue.

"So that's how?" Aang asked himself and returned his focus on Sokka and Katara. "Guys, put back the crystal..or what's left of it, back on the pillar."

The two stopped arguing and looked at the avatar. "Uh, why?"

"Look at this," Aang says and points at the column with the writing and carved images. Once they looked at it, they asked Aang. "So why are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know," Aang replied. "But hey, it could trigger something. Maybe this is some sort of religion or puzzle. Anyways, I would really like to know what exactly is up with this temple."

"Aang, are you sure this is a good idea?" Katara asked, worried. "What will happen if something 'bad' occurs?"

"For some reason, I don't think it would," Aang replied. "Remember back at Roku's Island, when the sages open the door and reveal more about my past life and about my status as the Avatar? Maybe something similar will happen here. Please."

Sokka placed the "good" crystal half back on the pillar. He and Katara hesitated, but eventually gave in. Aang looked at the columns and followed the instructions. He fixed the mirror and a faint light cast from the crystal reflected at the other mirrors. It slowly founds its way into the chest of the statue outside.

"C'mon," Aang said and the group ran to get another closer look. They halted when they had a close-up view. There was was circular thing on the chest and it began to glow, getting slightly brighter every second. The group looked back at the crystal and saw it was disapparating into nothingness. Once the the crystal was completely gone, they returned their eyes back on the statue. The circular object on the statue was in a sky shade of blue. That was when a blinding light erupted towards them followed by a high frequency. The trio looked away.

"Agh!" Sokka yelled. "Too bright!"

"It must be working," Aang said. The light faded a little, allowing the three to see without covering their eyes. The statue was no longer there, but suddenly, something shot up in its place. The being erupted from the light and yelled, "CHEA!"

The three, who were surprised by the already big statue, were even more astonished to see the giant. It retained the overall appearance, but silver, dark lavender, and, red. The whitish-yellow eyes were glowing like fire.

"Th-th-that statue was alive?" Sokka stuttered. "And colorful?"

"Unbelievable," Katara stated.

"L-l-looks friendly to me," Aang gulped.

A second later, purple lightning shot out of its circle thing on its chest, and in a flash of light, the colors on the giants were replaced by black and dark gray.

"Uh," Sokka said, now scared. "Mr. Colorman suddenly turned into Mr. Tall, Dark, and, Creepy."

The sudden change also made Aang nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>I first thought of this idea after watching ATLA on and then watching an Ultraman Tiga OP video on youtube. Both got stuck in my head. Can't ignore it so might as well mash 'em together. To me, I like this idea.<br>**

**Whatcha think of my fanon story? Review it, hate it, your call.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Giant Statue II

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**TIGA'S LIGHT**

_**Chapter 2: The Stone Giant Part II**_

**And thus, the story goes on XD.**

_"My revival wasn't quite an easy one. At first, I was surprised and shocked at why I looked like this, but I would find my answers soon enough when Aang and his friends caught my attention..."_  
><span>-Tiga<span>

* * *

><p>The three moved back at bit when the giant inspected his surroundings. The large being took a deep breath and felt something was a bit off. He looked at his hands and was surprised. He looked at his arms and then his chest, not believing what has happened to him.<p>

"Um, is he upset he doesn't have his colors?" Sokka guessed.

"The giant probably didn't expect this to happen," Aang replied. "We followed the instructions quite clearly."

"Well, should we communicate with it or not?" Sokka asked.

"We'll take the chances," Aang said. "That big guy doesn't look evil."

Katara and Sokka looked at him and frowned. Aang corrected, "Okay, he looks 'dark' now, what think about what happened before. I'll still try. Hey, uh, giant man!"

The being went alert for a second and looked around, wondering who said that.

"Hey, down here!" Aang called out. The giant turned to the side and looked below, spotting them. Instinctively, Sokka readied out his boomerang while Katara took a stance ready to waterbend. Curiously, the giant crouched to meet them at eye level.

"Guys, relax," Aang assured. "If he was an enemy, he would've attacked."

The giant inspected the other two before returning focus to the one in the orange and yellow.

"So, uh, hi," Aang greeted. "Can you talk?"

The giant was initially silent, but then 'said', "I could speak to you all telepathically."

His mouth wasn't moving.

"So, who or what are you?" Aang asked.

"My name is Tiga," the giant introduced. "I am from the species known as the Ultras, by ancient humans. Now, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Aang," the air nomad replied. "Those two are my friends: Sokka and Katara."

Tiga looked at them.

"So...Aang," he asked. "Did you and your friends free me from my stone state?"

"Er, we did."

Tiga peered at something behind them. "Well, did you cause that?", pointing at the shards on the ground. The Gaang turned around, with Sokka gulping. They returned their glances back. "Uh, it was kind of an accident."

Tiga replied, "Well this accident was responsible for the lost of my abilities."

"You mean your colors, uh, right?" Sokka asked.

"They represent the my powers over the four elements," Tiga replied. "I assume you all know them."

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air?" Aang asked. Tiga nodded, "Correct."

"Wait, you can bend all four?" Aang said, surprised. "But only an avatar could do that!"

"I manipulate a special form of the bending arts," Tiga replied. "And an avatar?"

"The avatar is a special person who can bend all elements," Aang replied. "I'm the avatar and it is my mission to keep peace and balance to the world."

"I see," Tiga murmured.

"So, wait," Sokka interrupted. "There are two avatars now?"

"I don't think I should be considered that," Tiga replied.

"Anyways, Tiga," Aang started. "You said something about your abilities and you lost them. Well, were you born with it or you somehow gained it?"

"We Ultras," Tiga answered. "Were created from the stars out of this world. We start out as regular giants, until we 'learned' the bending arts. You see, we take in and absorb these bending abilities and we instantly copy it. As we absorbed more, we get stronger and I once had all four, until now..."

"Then why don't you just take in the air, earth, water, and fire?" Aang asked. "It would work, right?"

Tiga shook his head, "Only the elements influenced and manipulated by what humans call chi could be absorbed? To put it simply, the elements must be 'bent' for us to benefit. In addition, we must absorb mass quantities of it for us to evolve at a short time, since extra energy within our bodies tend to exit out into the atmosphere. The only exception to this is air, since there is plenty around us. Also, our bodies often identify two elements as one. Fire and Earth, to us, are similar and are therefore paired up. Air and Water are similar, they are also paired up."

"Wow," Katara commented. "Things are so complicated for you and your kind. Looks like getting back your powers is going to be hard."

"Why is that?" Tiga asked. "There are still benders around, am I right?"

"Yes, but..." Aang replied, but stopped when his mind raced back to when he saw Gyatso's skeleton. "Many of them are wiped out by the Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?" Tiga asked. "You mean firebenders?"

"Uh, yeah Captain Obvious," Sokka replied (lol).

"Why are they attacking?" Tiga asked.

"The Fire Nation said they want to spread their culture to the world," Katara explained. "But many know that they obviously just want to take over. Aang, being the avatar, is the world's only hope and the only serious threat to them. Aang can only airbend and waterbend and he needs to learn earthbending as well as firebending. Due to this, we must find Aang a teacher."

"Talking about teacher, OMASHU!" Sokka yelled. "We still need to find General Fong so he can escort us to Omashu! Aang!"

"Oh right!" the air nomad replied. "Almost forgot about that!"

The Gaang exited back outside to the main entrance. Tiga moved to see them. The three got on Appa.

"Hey, want to tag along?" Aang offered. "After all, you're in a similar situation like me. We both need to learn elements."

"Aang," Sokka replied. "Not to be mean, but if we accompany us, his huge size would give away our position."

Tiga slightly smirked. Tiga then closed in on himself, forming a small glowing orb, surprising everyone. "I accept."

"You hold a lot of secrets," Katara said. "But welcome to our family."

Once Tiga (in orb form) was on Appa, they took off. After a while of flying, they found a fortress.

General Fong was waiting...

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, but I intend to tie up the prologue and get started to the main series XD. As usual, review it please! =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Avatar State

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**TIGA'S LIGHT**

_**Chapter 3: The Avatar State**_

_"Once we were at the fortress, this General Fong was waiting. While he greeted all of us kindly, his attention focused on Aang, talking about the Avatar State and his wish to end the fire nation, thus ending the war. He wanted Aang to achieve this state, but when all else fails, he does the unthinkable and reveals his vile colors..."_

Tiga

* * *

><p>Fong smiled and said, "Welcome, Avatar Aang."<p>

The group turned around. The general bowed, "I am General Fong. And welcome, all of you, great heroes: Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara..."

"Mighty Katara?" Katara asked slyly. "I like it."

Fireworks appeared behind them signaling and celebrating their arrival.

"Not bad," Sokka complimented. "Not bad."

"Please follow," Fong said. "And, uh, what is that?"

Aang looked at what he's pointing at. "Oh this glowing thing? It's a friend, don't worry."

After entering the base...

"Avatar Aang," Fong stated. "We were all amazed of the stories how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responisibility."

"I try not to think about it too much," Aang replied.

Fong smiled, "Avatar, you're to face the Fire Lord much now."

Aang was caught off-guard. "What? No, I'm not!"

"Aang still needs to master all four elements," Katara defended.

"Why?" Fong asked. "With the kind of power he possesses, the power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now with ease!"

"But sir," Sokka replied. "The thing is, Aang can only do those things when he is in the Avatar State."

"See," Aang explained. "It's a special state whe-"

"I'm well aware," Fong interrupted. "You eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power.

He looked at the map. "Without you, we'll be slaughtered before we reach their shores, but with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a path to the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Right," Aang looked. "But I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State. I don't know what to do once I'm there."

There was a quick pause of silence.

"So it's decided then." Fong called. "I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny."

The group stood up. Katara argued, "No, nothing is decided! We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way."

"In addition," Tiga said. "Your idea is unreasonable and you're acting too quickly."

"Well," Fong replied. "While, you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?"

Fong moved towards a opening view to one side of the fortress, with the group closely following him. They peered through the "window."

"That's the infirmary," Fong explained. "And those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Everyday the Fire Nation takes lives! People are dying, Aang! You could end it now! Please, think about it..."

With that, Fong walked away, with Aang looking away, a bit ashamed and guilty.

* * *

><p><em>Nightfall...<em>

Fong was busy looking at the map on his table.

"General Fong?" Aang called.

"come in, Aang," Fong replied. "So, have you thought about our discussion?"

Aang was very hesitant, but he then said, "I'm in. I'll fight the Fire Lord."

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the resting area...<em>

Aang was sitting on his bed and said, "I told the general I'll help him by going into the Avatar State."

"Aa ng, no." Katara replied. "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka objected. "Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible!"

"There's a right way to do this," Katara said getting a bit mad. "Practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up," Sokka objected again. "And stop that Fire Lord."

"Sokka has a point," Tiga replied.

Irritated, Katara exclaimed, "If you three meatheads want throw everything away and rush through this, fine go ahead and glow it up!"

"Katara," Aang said. "I'm just trying to be realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way..."

* * *

><p><em>The Next day...<em>

The first attempt was chi-enhancing tea, than scaring, and finally a ritual. Unfortunately, none of them worked.

"We have to find a way," Fong murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Sunset, at the fortress balcony...<em>

"Aang, can we talk about something?" Katara asked.

"Sure," Aang replied, but he knew what it probably would be about.

"Do you remember when we were at the air temple?" Katara asked. "When you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton?"

Aang looked down. Katara spoke a bit more softly. "It must've been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset, that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar State does have incredible and helpful power...but you have to understand...for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary..."

Aang wilted down a bit. "I'm glad you told me that, but I still need to do this."

"I don't understand," Katara said, slightly upset.

"No, you don't," Aang replied, finally looking at her. "Everyday, more and more people die. I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try this to end all the suffering."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself," Katara murmured. "I'm not coming tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Aang replied solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>Nightfall...<em>

Aang woke up, having watched a vision of himself in the Avatar State. He looked around and said, "Sokka, wake up."

"Uhhh?" Sokka replied tired.

"I don't think we should trying to bring on the Avatar State.

"You sure?" Sokka replied.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Do you think the general might get mad?"

"What could he say? You're the avatar. who knows better than you?"

Aang looked at Tiga, who was still in his glowing wisp form. "What about you, Tiga?"

"It's solely your choice, Aang. No one can decide for you. You must decide for yourself." Tiga replied.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day...<em>

Sokka, Aang, and Tiga entered the general's place and explained about second thoughts.

"The thing is," Aang replied. "I don't think we will ever be able trigger it on purpose. So I guess that's it."

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Fong asked, frowning.

"I'm sure," Aang insisted. "I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger.

"I see," Fong replied and sighed. "I was afraid you say that."

Suddenly, with a swift movement of his foot, he kicked the main table towards the avatar. Aang was caught by surprise by the sudden attack and was flung back by it, flying straight out to opening and to the ground below. "Umph!" Aang yelled.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled, but was restrained by the guards. Tiga slipped past them and 'looked' at Fong, who walked towards the area Aang flew off from. He glanced down below, and saw Aang relatively fine. He ordered, "Men! Attack...the avatar!"

Aang looked around himself and realized, he was surrounded. Tiga, thinking fast, flew out and headed straight down. Mid-flight, he changed, and with a flash of light, revealed his true form. He scooped Aang from the ground and lifted him up.

Fong was surprised by the appearance of the giant, "So the glowing thing is in fact a huge being in disguise?"

He jumped out and, using an earthbending technique, hurled a large boulder into Tiga's face sending him to go backwards, and dropping Aang in the process.

Sokka, not wanting to be held captive forever, kicked the guards in the groin and ran off.

Katara could hear the incident going about through the loud sounds. She looked at Momo and said, "I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now."

The loud sound happened again. "Maybe we should sure Aang's okay."

Katara left

* * *

><p><em>Outside...<em>

Sokka and Katara managed to regroup when both ran down the stairs. Katara asked, "What's going on?"

"The general's gone crazy," Sokka explained. "He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State. He and Tiga are currently surrounded!"

The Earthbenders eventually pinned Tiga's legs to the floor. He attempted to smash the rubble off him. "Argh! I can't...get out of this!"

Aang continued to run for his life dodging and evading any rocks thrown at him. Sokka and Katara aided the battle in hopes of getting the general to stop, with Sokka managing to get himself on one of the bird-like mounts. After a while of fighting and resisting, Aang managed to move out of the fighting zone.

"Maybe you can avoid me," Fong called to Aang. "But she can't."

His men surrounded the waterbender. Katara attempted to fight back, but her water attacks are quickly blocked by Fong's earthbending. Then he sunk Katara halfway into the ground, with she struggling to get out, "Arrrrh, I can't move!"

Aang glared at Fong, "Don't hurt her!" and used an airbending funnel straight towards the general, but the attack was easily parried. He then proceeded to sink Katara deeper into the ground.

"Katara! No!" Sokka called and ordered his mount to run straight to the general, but was stopped mid-charge and flung off. Aang ran up to the general.

"Stop this!" he cried. "You have to let her go!"

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!" Fong replied heartlessly.

"I'm trying!" Aang said, with tears starting to flow down from his eyes. Tiga broke one of his foot out of the Earthbending hold. "General, please! Leave the boy alone!"

"Aang!" Katara yelled. "I'm sinking!"

Fong still glared at Aang, "I don't see glowing!" and caused Katara to sink deeper.

"Ahh! Please!" Katara begged, almost completely underground.

Aang went on his knees and yelled, "You don't need to do this!"

"Apparently," Fong replied. "I do..."

With one final grasp, Katara sunk into the Earth, with Aang unable to reach for her in time. Aang sat there silently, then his tatoos began to glow and finally his eyes. He looked at Fong with a serious expression.

"It worked!" Fong yelled in victory. "It worked!"

But his smile would turn into a shock as Aang levitated himself in the air and did an air swipe, sending Fong flying back. A tornado-like structure pushed him up. Tiga watched in awe and horror. 'So this is the Avatar State?' he thought.

Everyone else also felt the same way as him. Fong then spoke out, "Avatar Aang! Can you hear me?" He then opened a hole from the ground and released Katara from it, "Your friend is safe, it was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State...and it worked!"

Aang still didn't hold back. With all his might, he smash the tornado into the ground causing a huge smoke and sending everyone back. In addition, every structure nearby were destroyed and totaled. Aang's spirit then exited the body and landed on a dragon, with Roku steering it.

"It's time you learn," Roku said to Aang. "The Avatar State is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past avatars. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful. But, you are also at oyur most vulnerable."

"what do you mean?" Aang asked.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State," Roku replied. "The reincarnation cycle will be broken and the avatar...will cease to exist."

Aang's spirit then reentered his body and went on his knees. He took a look around, upset at what he has done. Katara went up to him and the two embraced.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang aplogized. "I hope you'll never have to see me like that ever again."

"Ha!" Fong called out from behind, relatively unscathed. "Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind," Aang insulted.

"I guess we'll figure something out on our way to the Fire Na-" Fong said when he was knocked out by Sokka. The water tribe warrior then asked, "Anybody got a problem with that?"

The Earthbender troops shook their heads, fear in their eyes. "W-w-would you still want an escort to Omashu?"

The group thought about it. Katara replied, "I think we're all set."

"Wait, look." Aang said pointing at the smoke and everyone looked. When it cleared, Tig was stand, with his fists pumped to chest, the color spark on his chest, glowing white than blue, between them. Aang walked up to him, "Tiga, are you alright?"

Tiga's chest circle turned blue again and looked down at the avatar. "When you were in that Avatar State, you unleashed your fury of earthbending. I absorbed it. Now in order for me to gain part of my abilities back, I need chi-controlled fire."

"So great," Sokka said. "Looks like you benefitted from that."

"Obviously," Tiga replied. "So are you all going to move to...Oma...Om...Omashu?"

* * *

><p><strong>End for now. I know it looks very identical to the original episode, but I cutted out Zuko and Iroh. Don't worry. More fanfic exclusive chapters will come and once Zuko and Iroh get involved with the group, they will get their side.<strong>


	4. Cave In and Ambush

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Tiga's Light**

_**Chapter 4: Cave In and Ambush**_

_"My abilities slowly grew stronger. Unfortunately, as I regained my powers, I never expected that I would be seeing them again. This world is in a danger no humans or benders can face, but I can. My race were decimated and I will not allow the same to happen to the humans. When they find out that they hid us, they won't take it lightly..."_

**-Tiga**

* * *

><p>Sokka and Momo was afloat on a large leaf while Katara and Aang practiced their waterbending with Tiga watching.<p>

"You guys are going to be done soon right?" Sokka asked. "We have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to make it to Omashu today."

"What?" Katara asked sarcastically. "Like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?"

"I could be ready in two minutes." Sokka objected. "Seriously, whenever."

Katara and Aang resumed their training. Aang asked, "So you were showing me the Octopus Form?"

"Right," Katara stated. "Now let me see your stance."

Aang did so, with Katara examining carefully. She then walked over to him.

"Your arms are too far apart." she pointed out and adjusted them into position. "See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?"

Aang blushed as she did that. "Oh, um... yeah." He then silently gulped.

"Okay, let's see what you got." Katara replied. The two practiced with Tiga still spectating. Not interested anymore, he looked around. It was a nice atmosphere and the weather was mildly calm. Tiga was about to focus back on the duo, but something caught his eye. He took a closer glance and when he confirmed what it was he was shocked. He murmured quietly. "They couldn't have been here."

Aang managed to deflect the attacks inflicted by Katara. Taking the upper hand, he manipulates one of the tentacle around her leg and getting a grip on it. Katara smiled and complimented, "You make a fine octopus, pupil Aang."

Aang forms a body of water around him, imitating an actual octopus and dancing playfully around.

"Quit fooling around," Katara said, giggling slightly. The group then heard music in the distance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened, the music getting closer and louder. It turned out that the rhythm and beat were coming from a group of people walking towards them. When they reached the gaang, they stopped singing. One said, "Hey, river people."

"We're not river people," Katara replied.

"Then what kind of people are you?" the man replied.

"Just...people." Aang said.

"Aren't we all, brother?" the man commented.

Sokka asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily." Chong introduced. "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!"

"You guys are nomads?" Aang asked happily surprised. "That's great! I'm a nomad!"

"Hey, me too!" Chong replied, completely disregarding his previous statement.

"I know." Aang replied, slightly irritated and dissapointed. "You just said that."

"Oh really?" Chong asked. He looked at Sokka and said, "Nice underwear..."

Sokka, embarrased by the statement, walked away with Momo.

"So, the big guy," Chong pointed at Tiga. "Is he with you?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Zuko crawled out from the bushes and exclaimed, "I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" He then spotted his uncle examing a plant. He asked, "Uncle, what exactly are you doing?"

"You're looking at the rare White Dragon Bush." Iroh explained to his nephew. "Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking. That, or it's the White Jade which is very poisonous."

"We need food, not tea." Zuko replied in frustration. "I'm going fishing."

With that, the banished prince walked away. Iroh still had his eyes on the plant. "Hmm... delectable tea? Or deadly poison?"

* * *

><p>Back to the Gaang...<p>

The band of nomads lounged nearby Appa whose hair is braided. Chong is casually strumming his instrument and Sokka approaches them.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories." Aang said. "These guys have been everywhere!"

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead." Chong explained. "But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" Aang said.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!" someone named Moku added.

"Look," Sokka said, feeling impatient. "I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me."

Katara shot him a quick glare at her brother as Lily continued to braid her hair. Sokka ignored her and said, "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows."

"Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever." Chong commented. "You're worried too much about where you're going."

"You have to focus less on the "where" and more on the "going"," Lily offered her advice.

Sokka was still impatient and was starting to get ticked off. "O. Ma. Shu!"

"Sokka's right." Katara finally agreeed. "We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn Earthbending somewhere safe."

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong said, having ignored Sokka's words, causing the water tribe warrior to smack himself in the head in pure frustration and anger.

"There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains." Chong revealed to the gaang.

"Is it real or is it just a legend?" Katara asked.

"Oh, it's a real legend." Chong pointed out. "And it's as old as Earthbending itself." And he then starts to sing, "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together!...Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes...Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

"I think we'll just stick with flying." Sokka said, unamused and still impatient. "We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground." Aang said and smiled. "And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable...C'mon."

The three began to leave, but noticed Tiga not bulging. Aang asked, "What's the matter, big guy?"

"Do you mind if I meet up with you later?" Tiga asked. "There's something I got to deal with."

"What are you ta-" Aang was about to ask when Tiga just wandered off and climbed over a mountain. "Okay that was strange..."

"Where do you think he's going?" Katara asked. Aang could only say, "No idea, but he said he would meet up with us. Still, we have to go to Omashu..."

* * *

><p>A While Later...<p>

"Launch!" A fire commander ordered and trebuchets are activated, launching hugefireballs at the gaang. Luckily, Aapa was able to narrowly avoid them. The group yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Another While Later...<p>

The Gaang went back to the nomads, covered in black dust, ashes, and scourch marks. Sokka muttered, "Secret love cave, let's go."

Something watched the group as they left. It retreated behind the hills the last thing it set its eyes on was Tiga and Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short I know, but I intend a bigger surprise ahead.<strong>


End file.
